1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to grips and more particularly, to a grip assembly for luggage handle, which is a combination design that is inexpensive to manufacture.
2. Description of the Related Art
Luis Vuitton is a luxury French fashion brand in Paris, France. Louis Vuitton Malletier à Paris, the founder of the company, designed and manufactured luggage during the second half of the nineteenth century. Louis Vuitton's signature leathergoods are considered a status symbol around the glove and are highly regarded in the fashion world. Nowadays, Louis Vuitton has become the most counterfeited brand in fashion history.
To compete in the market, other luggage manufacturers keep trying hard to crease new designs of parts for luggage. The grip of the retracable handle is one of the impartant parts of a luggage. China Patent 03240757.2 discloses a seamless grip design for luggage entitled “Seamless handle grip of luggage”. This design of seamless handle grip is to be mounted on a single pulling rod of luggage, giving an image of high value. Further, this design of seamless handle grip has a strong structural strength. The seamless and smooth flank of the handle grip gives a comfortable touch. However, this seamless handle grip is expensive.
Further, China Patent 03240757.25 discloses a handle grip for luggage, which has the screws mounted in the bottom side of the grip body. This design of handle grip does not give a comfortable touch.